1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game that can be played with a game board and playing pieces, or by way of a CD-ROM in connection with a personal computer.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Current board or computer games for girls and young women do not address the myriad of career and family choices now available to women. Women are no longer limited to selecting only one path leading either to a career or to marriage. Financial success resulting from proper educational and career choices, is only one aspect of importance in a woman's life today. Moreover, the feeling of personal fulfillment upon performing a job especially well tends to be ignored in modern games. And, due in part to increasing numbers of single parent households and two-parent working situations, today's youth often overlook the importance of family as central to holding our society together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,399 (Apr. 2, 1996) is directed to a career game aimed at making persons aware of a number of occupations, and of the necessary qualifications to enter a given occupation. The patented game includes a game board having squares or "compartments". When a player rolls the die and lands their token on a compartment, he or she must define the meaning of a business predicament presented in the square. If correct, the player must answer a question on a selected question card.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,958 (Feb. 22, 1972) discloses a game simulating aspects of society. The game includes a board, and various sets of cards relating to public issues and laws. Spaces on the board represent occupations, military positions, agencies and public service positions in government and law. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,838 (Nov. 6, 1984) discloses a family financial board game in which so-called "fate" and other sets of cards are used during play.
As far as is known, no game is currently available, whether in a game board or CD-ROM form, that enlightens girls and young women to the variety of choices they now have concerning family, careers, investments, and other fulfilling pursuits.